Soy Perla - La Historia De Perla
by RCBlackDie
Summary: Esta es la historia de Perla, mucho antes de conocer a Blu, mucho antes de llegar al habitad de las aves de Tulio, pasaron ciertos acontecimientos en su vida pasada.


" _ **Soy Perla"**_

 _ **(La Historia de Perla.)**_

 _ **Nota del Autor: Hola queridos lectores, sé que muchos están esperando los capítulos de "El diario de una helada aventura" pues quiero avisar que dejare descansar un poco esa historia, no digo que la voy a dejar hasta ahí, pero quiero distinguir un poco en esta biblioteca de todos mis fanfics, por lo tanto he querido subir algo diferente esta vez. Ahora, se preguntaran "¿Qué es esto? "Pues les explicare lo que están por ver es la historia de Perla mucho antes de irse con Blu, así es, he pensado en algo y esto es el resultado, como acabo de decir es antes de irse con Blu, me llego la idea a la cabeza cuando vi la primera película y donde Perla dice "Los humanos me quitaron todo" y he pensado en algo sobre esa frase ahora, empecemos con el Fanfic.**_

 _ **(Narrador: Perla)**_

 _ **Soy Perla tengo 4 años de edad. Tengo miedo.**_

Era un día de lluvia, las nubes estaban negras como si nunca fueran a cambiar, mi madre me llevaba en su espalda y mi padre iba a nuestro lado, mientras que los demás Guacamayos volaban para buscar un nuevo hogar como nosotros porque algo raro y peligroso cayó del cielo, llegando a uno de los árboles y quemándolos haciendo que todo el bosque ardiera, por lo tanto teníamos que ir con cuidado.

Sobrevolamos encima de una gran parte donde vivían los humanos, por desgracia una vez más otra cosa del cielo cayo muy cerca de nosotros he hizo que cayéramos, mi madre no pudo sostenerme, y caí sobre un árbol en esa ciudad, no podía ver, estaba todo borroso, solo soy una pequeña Guacamaya, no puedo mover mis alas, creo que están rotas, no siento las patas, tengo hambre… No resistiré…

" _¿Qué haces ahí, pequeña?"_

Escuche a un humano que me miraba, mientras caían gotas de lluvia sobre él y sobre mí. Guarde silencio por miedo, porque no quería problemas, al menos más de los que ya tenía.

" _Déjame ayudarte"_

Me recogió entre sus manos, estaban frías y mojadas, me cubrió con sus vestimentas y sentía como caminaba cargándome con él. Seguía con miedo, pero era mejor que ese árbol, lentamente, me quede dormida.

Desperté en un lugar totalmente diferente, con mi pata vendada y mis alas con vendajes también, supongo que ese humano las puso, sentía dolor, y hambre

 _Te traje algo de comer, pequeña._

 _No me llames así, me llamo Perla._

Sabía que los humanos no podían entendernos

 _Oh así que si sabes hablar ¿eh?_

Pero me equivoque…

 _Espera, si… ¿Si me entiendes?_

 _Claro que sí, lo se lo sé, es raro que un humano entienda a los animales, pero es un "Don" que he tenido desde pequeño_

No tenía idea de que había humanos así, la verdad, es difícil creerlo…

 _Entonces… Me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Vas a hacerme algo?_

 _Por supuesto que no, te salve por que no podía dejar a una pequeña ave ahí en el frio, en la lluvia. Ahora, es mejor que comas, si no, no podrás levantarte_

Comencé a comer, me sentía cómoda, no podía no sentirme alegre, estaba a salvo con este humano.

 _ **Soy Perla. Tengo 8 años de edad, vivía en las Amazonas, llegue a este lugar a causa de un accidente, estoy a salvo.**_

Han pasado algunos días desde que fui salvada, el nombre del humano que me salvo es: _**"Robby"**_ no lo sé, pero me gusta ese nombre, me ha enseñado el lugar donde estoy, se llama: _**"Rio De Janeiro",**_ es bastante llamativo y atractivo, también me ha enseñado trucos y también me ha enseñado como son los humanos, y cuando se les conoce no tienes por qué sentir miedo, he aprendido muchas cosas, y Robby me ha hecho una cama especialmente para mí, pero siempre termino durmiendo con el solo porque me siento sola en las noches, sigo siendo una niña pequeña, y aun extraño a mis padres. Me gustaría traerlos todos aquí, sé que Robby diría que sí. También me ha quitado los vendajes y me ha dicho que estoy bien, tengo mi pata como nueva y mis alas también, aunque… Sigo sin saber cómo volar… Sigo siendo muy pequeña…

 _Perla, ven a comer_

 _¡Ya voy!_

Fui a sentarme en la mesa con Robby para comer algo, estaba soleado y era de tarde, Robby miraba por la ventana con su típico gorro, cabello largo castaño y su chaqueta negra que le llegaba casi a los tobillos, tenía sus pantalones blancos y sus zapatos de elegancia, se veía bien… Demasiado bien…

 _Oye, Perla…_

 _¿Si, Robby?_

 _¿Qué harías tú después de la muerte?_

 _¿De la muerte?_

 _Sí, me estoy preguntando qué haría alguien después de eso_

 _Bueno, yo… Supongo que descansaría en paz ¿no?..._

 _Hmmm… Si, supongo que tienes razón… Comamos._

Hay veces en las que Robby se comporta extraño, no entiendo el porqué, pero lo hace, mira por la ventana hacia las demás casas y calles, miraba que sus ojos estaban fijamente mirando aunque el sol tocaba esos lindos ojos cafés… Robby…

Pasaron las horas, y Robby tenía un espectáculo, el tocaba un instrumento llamado Guitarra, y salía todos los Sábados por las noches, no sé dónde era, pero me dejaba sola en casa con todo cerrado para que no me pasara nada, quiero estar con el…

 _ **Soy Perla. Tengo 10 años de edad. Quiero saber la verdad.**_

Ya tengo 10 años, y merezco saber la verdad sobre esto…

 _Robby, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _Claro, Perla. Adelante._

Quería saber de qué se trataba eso de que saliera todas las noches, sé que salía a trabajar por nosotros dos pero… ¿Dónde?

 _¿Adónde vas todas las noches de los sábados? ¿Es un lugar secreto?_

 _¿Lugar secreto? Claro que no, Perla. Je je, a ver, dime la verdad, ¿Quieres que te lleve?_

 _¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Pues claro que sí, tonto!_

Maldito Robby, siempre sabe cómo atraparme…

En fin, llego el Sábado y Robby me llevo a ese lugar el cual estaba interesada en saber cuál era, me llevo en su hombro hasta ese lugar, detrás de unas cortinas, Robby paso entre ellas y se sentó en una silla y saco su "Guitarra" un pedazo de madera con cuerdas atadas en ellas, no sé en qué le veían los humanos, pero yo no le encontraba mucha gracia… Hasta en ese momento…

Robby, se puso a tocarla dando una excelente canción mientras la tocaba… Vaya… Robby…

 _ **Well I have been searching all of my days**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All of my days**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Many a road, you know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've been walking on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All of my days**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I've been trying to find**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What's been in my mind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **As the days keep turning into night**_ _ ****_

 _ **Well I have been quietly standing in the shade**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All of my days**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watch the sky breaking on the promise that we made**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All of this rain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I've been trying to find**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What's been in my mind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **As the days keep turning into night**_ _ ****_

 _ **Well many a night I found myself with no friends standing near**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All of my days**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I cried aloud**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I shook my hands**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What am I doing here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All of these days**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For I look around me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And my eyes confound me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And it's just too bright**_ _ **  
**_ _ **As the days keep turning into night**_ _ ****_

 _ **Now I see clearly**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's you I'm looking for**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All of my days**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Soon I'll smile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know I'll feel this loneliness no more**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All of my days**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For I look around me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And it seems He found me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And it's coming into sight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **As the days keep turning into night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **As the days keep turning into night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And even breathing feels all right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yes, even breathing feels all right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now even breathing feels all right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's even breathing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Feels all right**_

Luego de su espectáculo, no podía dejar de sonrojarme, no podía quitarme su voz de la cabeza… Regresamos a casa mientras estaba en su hombro, nos sentamos en una calle para esperar el transporte para ir a dejarnos, entonces Robby se dio cuenta que aún seguía sonrojada por su canción…

 _¿Estás bien, Perla?_

 _C-Claro…_

 _Estas sonrojada, ¿Tienes fiebre?_

 _N-No…_

 _Oh, ya veo…_

Robby de la nada sonrió, el muy maldito sabía algo…

 _¿Q-Que cosa?_

 _Nada, je je_

Estuvo feliz todo el viaje de regreso a casa, mientras yo… Bueno… Seguía sonrojada…

Han pasado unos cuantos días y ahora Robby me invitaba a salir los sábados con él al lugar donde tocaba, me sentía alegre por serle de compañía. Estaba bien con él.

Un día Robby me llevo a un "Zoológico" ni idea de que era, pero cuando llegamos, Robby me dijo que todo era puro animal. Tenía razón. Pasamos viendo a todo tipo de animal, por alguna razón esperaba ver algunos de mis amigos, o padres… No estaba teniendo suerte…

Luego Robby me dijo que traería cosas de comer y me dejo en la sección de los monos mientras yo los veía un mono me hablo…

 _Oye tú, si tú, ¿Qué crees que haces?_

 _¿Q-Quien yo? P-Pues disfrutar de mi día…_

 _Tonta pajarita… ¿Qué haces con ese humano?_

 _¿Robby? Él es mi amigo, y le estoy acompañando hoy_

 _No seas tonta, pajarita. El está disfrutando solo su día, a ti te tiene solo para su diversión_

 _No sabes de lo que hablas, mono. Tú no has pasado ni un día con él. Ni siquiera sabes cómo es, así que no hables así de él._

 _¿Y qué harás? ¿eh?_

Sin importarme nada, trate de volar pero mis alas no me dejaron y caí dentro de su jaula, ellos se rieron de mí y yo comencé a llorar por lo avergonzada que estaba…

 _¿De quién creen que se están riendo…? Par de bolas de pelos con cola…_

Escuche a Robby, mientras lo veía entre mis lágrimas entrar por la puerta de la jaula y todos los monos asustados aunque temerarios se lanzaron contra Robby…

Pero Robby tomo a los dos monos con sus manos y los lanzo contra las rejas, mientras que con los demás los pateo y los golpeo… Se acercó a mí y me tomo en sus brazos abrazándome…

 _Tranquila, Perla… Ya está todo bien… No te preocupes…_

Mientras Robby, me abrazaba yo me burlaba de los monos tirados en el suelo… Y luego disfrutaba del abrazo…

Robby salió de la jaula y un humano con traje azul le dijo a Robby…

 _Es mejor que devuelva a ese animal que tiene usted señor_

 _¿Y por qué debería?_

Robby le respondió muy serio y enojado… Como si fuera a destruirlo todo…

 _Si no lo hace, me veré obligado a usar la fuerza contra usted_

 _Adelante…_

El humano de azul se acercó a Robby, y Robby me dejo en el suelo, mientras que el otro humano trato de golpearlo pero Robby se agacho, y lo golpeo en la cara por demasiado fuerte, y lo saco casi levantándolo y llevándolo directamente en el piso… Mientras otros humanos le veían Robby se levantó, fue donde el otro humano y le dijo…

 _Si te atreves a quitarme a mi Perla… Me veré obligado a matarte…_

Nunca había visto a Robby tan enojado y serio, me tomo en sus brazos de nuevo y me llevo a casa… No hablo en todo el día…

 _ **Soy Perla. Tengo 12 años de edad. Robby es solo mío.**_

He estado huyendo con Robby todos estos Sábados, y la he pasado genial con el… Pero muchas veces, siento mucho por el… Demasiado… Es cierto… Creo que ya no podre soportarlo…

 _Robby… Te amo…_

Si tan solo fuera fácil decírselo… Quiero… Pero no sé si el sienta lo mismo… Está bien, sé que Robby cuando duermo con él en su cama me abraza, me cuida, me da besos de buenas noches y me protege… Pero eso no dice si me ama… ¿Verdad?... Tengo miedo de su respuesta…

Ya llego el sábado, y es hora de ir al espectáculo de Robby.

Fuimos y cuando llegamos una chica se sentó al lado de Robby y comenzaba a cantar mientras yo me sentaba en el hombro de Robby, como siempre para acompañarlo. Mientras la chica humana cantaba Robby tocaba su guitarra, y al finalizar el espectáculo, la chica se acercó a Robby le dio un beso en su boca… Sentía que mi corazón se rompía… Y a la vez sentía un gran odio por ella…

 _Nos vemos, luego amor._

"¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirle "Amor" a mi Robby?! ¡Es mío!"

Como me gustaría decirle eso, pero sería inútil solo la veía con cara de enojada… No dejare que me robe a mi Robby…

Era hora de dormir, me acosté con Robby como de costumbre me arropo y me estaba a punto dar el beso de buenas noches en mi cabeza… Mientras miraba como se iba acercando, levantaba lentamente mi pico hacia arriba abriéndolo y cerrando mis ojos para recibir ese beso en mi pico… Pasaban los minutos y no pasaba nada… Abrí mis ojos y mire como Robby me miraba con una ceja levantada y la otra no mientras sonreía. Diablos… Qué vergüenza…

 _¿Sucede algo, Perla?_

 _N-No…_

 _¿Y por qué tan apasionada, eh?_

 _¡¿D-De que hablas?!_

 _Nada nada, je je_

A fin de cuentas me beso la cabeza y se recostó en la almohada… Robby… Date cuenta de lo que trato de decirte…

Llego otro sábado más… Y de nuevo estaba esa chica humana en el espectáculo de Robby, y volvía a cantar… Cuando termino de cantar Robby se dispuso a cantar... Cuando termino de cantar, estaba a punto de cantar esa chica humana, yo… Yo me coloque a cantar, pero como Robby era el único que me entendía se iba a escuchar mal, cuando dije la primera palabra de mi canción, todos me criticaban… Iba a salir de ahí pero… Robby, también empezó a cantar como un coro de mi canción… Y me miro con una sonrisa y comencé a seguirle la corriente mientras los dos cantábamos.

 _ **What is love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If it's not with you**_ _ **  
I know when you're alone you feel it too  
In your arms is where I long to be  
Cause being with you gives me sanity**_

 _ **Listen to me darling  
I wake up every morning  
Thinking about the way you feel  
I wonder if you know it  
**_ _ **And what good is the party**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you're not around**_ _ **  
Listen to**_ __ _ **me**_ __ _ **now**_

 _ **What good is love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If it's not your love**_ _ **  
What good is love  
If it's not your love  
What good is love  
If it's not your love**_

 _ **What's a song  
I know when you're alone  
You've got to feel it too  
Yeah, oh, yeah  
What is love  
Listen to me darling  
What is love if it's not with you**_

Cuando todo termino, Robby camino a la calle conmigo mientras iba en su hombro. La chica humana detuvo a Robby tomándolo de su mano y le dijo.

 _Robby, estoy algo aburrida, ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?_

 _Oh claro, vamos Perla._

Yo no quería ir, pero si no lo hacía terminaría quedándome en casa sola, entonces… Cuando llegamos a la casa de la tal chica humana, la chica me tomo del hombro de Robby y me llevo a la cocina.

 _Tranquilo, Robby. Llevare a tu Guacamaya a darle galletas_

 _Gracias, te espero aquí en la mesa_

Tenía un mal presentimiento… Cuando llegamos abrió una puerta que estaba en la cocina y me ato a un poste de madera y me golpeo en la cara, muy fuerte.

 _Escucha, estúpida pajarita… Yo soy la única que puede cantar en ese espectáculo aparte de ese idiota de ahí, cuando su carrerita de músico termine yo seré la gran estrella de ahí, y créeme que será muy bonito, mientras que tu solo eres un estorbo y prepárate… Por qué te tengo un regalo…_

Cuando termino de decir eso, tomo unas latas y roció un montón de paja que estaba debajo de mí y encendió un fosforo y lo prendió, tenía miedo… mucho miedo… Salió de la habitación y el fuego crecía mientras del poste que estaba ahí comenzaba a arder lentamente…

 _¡Robby! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!_

Lloraba de desesperación… Y de pronto el humo del fuego me dejaba inconsciente, y de pronto… Robby pateo la puerta y apago todo el fuego, me desato y me coloco en sus brazos sacándome de esa habitación… Me llevo hasta el sofá de la casa de la chica y me dejo recostada, mientras la chica de atrás le decía…

 _Es una estúpida ave, Robby. Ven vamos a mi cama y divirtámonos juntos, sé que de hace días que quieres hacerlo conmigo ¿no? Vamos será nuestra primera vez en la cama…_

 _¿Estúpida ave? …_

Robby le decía

 _No llames así a mi Perlita…_

Robby lentamente se acercó y golpeo a la chica humana, la azoto contra la pared, la pateo, la golpeo, todo por lo que me hizo a mí… Mientras yo tocia, y trataba de ver que ocurría, Robby la termino golpeando en el suelo como si fuera un estropajo… Dejándola morada, Robby tomo los fósforos y comenzó a quemarle todo lo que tenía ella… Me tomo en sus brazos y me llevaba lejos de esa casa, mientras yo miraba como empezaba arder toda la casa y hasta podía oír los gritos de esa mujer… Pero Robby me tapo los oídos con sus manos… con sus frías manos… Robby… Gracias por salvarme…

Días después de ese incidente, Robby y yo estuvimos más unidos que nunca, íbamos a todo juntos, no había quien nos detuviera o separaría, jugábamos a los videojuegos juntos, practicábamos juntos nuestras canciones, e incluso el invirtió su dinero para que el lugar donde cantábamos se llamara _**"Robby & Perla"**_ me encantaba el nombre… Pero más me encantaba Robby… ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta Robby?...

 _ **Soy Perla. Tengo 16 años. Necesito decírselo.**_

Ya ha pasado mucho, hemos pasado por mucho, Robby… Ya es hora… Debo decírtelo… Enserio que debo…

 _¿Robby? ¿Dónde estás?_

No encontraba a Robby por ningún lado, era muy tarde, y ni siquiera era sábado, además me lo habría dicho… Bueno esperare…

Han pasado 5 días… Aun no regresa… He estado comiendo como el me enseño… "Si algún día no estoy aquí, puedes comer de aquí"… Te extraño Robby…

Al llegar la noche, abrieron la puerta de nuestra casa y era Robby pero de repente cayó al suelo desplomado y sangrando, me asuste corrí hacia él y le ayude a recuperar la consciencia, se levantó y cerró la puerta, se sentó en el sofá se trató de curar solo, mientras yo seguía asustada como si fuera a explotar, y entonces me explico…

 _Tranquila, solo tuve algunos problemas y tuve que salir todos esos días, tuve que pelear con muchas personas, Perla. Pero solo lo hice para que no vinieran… Tranquila… Estoy bien._

 _Aun así… Me asustaste… Tonto…_

Comencé a llorar y lo abrace con fuerza llorando en su pecho mientras él también me abrazaba y me tranquilizaba…

Robby… Te amo…

 _ **Soy Perla. Tengo 20 años de edad. Quiero estar con él.**_

He madurado bastante ya no soy la joven Guacamaya de antes, ya no lloro por todo lo que me dicen o hacen, solo me mantengo firme y me defiendo contra ellos, también gracias a la ayuda de Robby he podido aprender a volar. Y mis sentimientos por él han crecido todos estos años, hoy definitivamente es el día… Se lo diré sin pensarlo dos veces… Ya no lo soportare…

Estábamos en casa disfrutando de nuestra merienda antes de irnos a dormir y Robby estaba acostado en el sofá y yo miraba la televisión mientras comía algunas galletas, cuando Robby se despertó, dijo.

 _Ya es hora de irnos a dormir, Perla. Vamos._

 _Oh Claro._

Apague la televisión y fui con él a dormir en nuestra cama, me acosté y él se acostó a mi lado, me arropo y me beso la cabeza como siempre lo hacía… Yo se lo iba a decir… Mire a Robby a los ojos y le dije…

 _Robby, necesito decirte algo…_

 _Claro, ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Mira, hemos estado juntos desde hace tiempo… Y bueno… Mientras más tiempo pasó contigo… Es bastante lindo… No digo que sea malo… Y bueno… Yo…_

 _Perla…_

 _¿S-Si?_

 _Tranquila… No necesitas decirme nada…_

 _Robby…_

Lentamente Robby me beso el pico y me abrazo fuerte, manteniéndome cerca de él, muy apegado… Me arropaba bajo las sabanas de la cama… Sentía como su cuerpo estaba tan cerca de mí… Lo sentía… Sentía a Robby… Y yo… Suspirando pronunciaba su nombre… El me abrazaba… Toda la noche…

Gracias… Robby…

Pasaron los días, y amaba más y más a Robby, y si ¿Robby me amaba a mí? No lo sabía con exactitud, Robby siempre me fue un misterio, nunca supe si realmente era el o solo era una parte de el… Pero sentía su amor cada vez que me abrazaba con sus manos o me besaba… Era mío… Al fin lo sabía…

Un día me estaba llevando de paseo en el auto, pero de pronto una llanta exploto de la nada y nos comenzaba a chocar un auto desde nuestro costado… Robby estaba preocupado por mí, me tomo en sus brazos, abrió la puerta del auto y salto conmigo en sus brazos, girábamos y girábamos y cuando nos detuvimos, un montón de humanos nos rodeaban… Robby se levantó me abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a correr mientras los demás humanos le disparaban a Robby… él decía…

"Tranquila… Tranquila… Perlita, saldremos de esta… Tranquila…"

Tenía miedo… Miedo de perder a Robby, los humanos seguían disparándole… Mas y más… hasta que Robby siguió corriendo y llegamos a una parte de la ciudad donde había una especie de lugar bastante raro… Robby se agacho cayéndole mucha sangre de sus brazos y cabeza... y me dejo en el suelo… y me hablo…

 _Perla… Me siento agradecido de haberte conocido… Pero creo que es hora de que sigas sola este camino… Yo no podre más…_

 _Robby… ¿D-De que hablas?..._

 _Perla… No puedo seguir protegiéndote… Debes vivir… Debes defenderte… Yo no quiero que pierdas la vida por mí… Debes seguir…_

 _No… ¡No Robby! ¡No te dejare!_

 _Escucha… Sé que haz pasado por mucho… Y trate de ayudarte… De ayudarte a ser feliz… De ayudarte con todo… Por favor… Necesito que te quedes en este nuevo lugar… Donde serás feliz… Donde podrás ser protegida por otros… Sé que puedes hacerlo… Solo… Solo confía en mí…_

Robby… Con sus ojos cafés… Con su pelo largo cubierto por un gorro de invierno… Con su chaqueta larga que le llegaba a casi hasta los tobillos ensangrentada… Con sus pantalones largos y con bolsillos rotos… Sus zapatos de elegancia... Su piel… Su piel blanca y rosada de humano… Y su cara… Su linda cara sangrando por su frente… Robby… No quiero que te vayas…

 _¡Esos humanos te mataran!_

 _¿Crees que un par de disparos me detendrán?_

 _Robby… No te vayas…_

Robby volvió a preguntarme…

 _Perla… ¿Qué harías después de la muerte?_

 _Yo… Yo iría a buscarte… Sin perder el tiempo…_

 _Je je… Qué bien… Ahora ve, Perla… Por favor…_

 _E-Está bien… Lo hare…_

 _Y Perla… Te amo…_

 _Y-Yo… Y-yo también…_

Me dio un último beso en la cabeza, y volé a la puerta de ese lugar, y un señor me abrió… Su nombre… Era Tulio… Me tomo en sus manos y miro a Robby…

 _Tulio… Cuídala por favor…_

 _Por supuesto que lo hare, Robby…_

Me llevo dentro de ese lugar y cerró la puerta, mientras yo miraba como Robby se iba, caminaba con dificultad, sangraba mientras su brazo iba como si no tuviera sangre para moverlo… Lentamente desaparecía de mi vista y yo lloraba… lloraba mucho…

 _ **Soy Perla… Tengo 21 años de edad… Extraño a mi Robby…**_

Sigo viviendo… Por el… Me metieron en un tipo de selva falsa… me siento sola… no tengo a nadie… Robby ha desaparecido… Ya no tengo nada que hacer… Me alimentan todos los días… Y aun lloro por la pérdida de Robby… Lo necesito… lo necesito mucho…

Días después, Tulio fue a buscar el correo del lugar… Cuando tomo las cartas y las dejo sobre la mesa, me acerque como siempre me acercaba a todas las personas, animales o quien sea… Con indiferencia, seriedad y firmeza… Como lo haría Robby… Esparciendo las cartas que no tenía ningún interés… Hasta que vi una que decía…

" _ **Desde Chile. Para Rio De Janeiro, Brasil"**_

" _ **Robby"**_

¡Era de Robby! Me emocione, tome la carta con mi pico y Salí volando a el lugar donde estaba la selva falsa, fui al lugar más alto y escondido de todos y abrí la carta con mis patas, al sacar el papel de adentro decía.

" _ **Estoy bien"**_

" _ **No importa lo que me pase, mientras tu estés bien… Yo lo estaré"**_

"– _**Robby"**_

Llore de emoción al saber que estaba bien… De que nada le ocurrió… Estaba feliz… Y después de esa carta… Soñaba con el todos los días… Seguía extrañándolo… Pero era feliz sabiendo que estaba bien… Y le mande una carta a la misma dirección…

" _ **Robby… Iré a por ti… No importa lo que pase…"**_

" _ **\- Perla"**_

Y así lo hare… Saldré de este lugar… Pero al parecer ha llegado un nuevo tipo a mi selva… Llamado _**"Blu"**_ … No me importa ese tipo ahora… Debo salir de aquí e iré a buscar a Robby… Ya sé dónde está… Así que aquí es donde empieza mi aventura…

" _ **Fin"**_


End file.
